memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan (novel)
|pages = 223 |year = 2285 |stardate = 8130.5 |ISBN = 0671741497 (paperback) (Kindle) }} :The extraordinary novel based on Paramount Pictures' supreme space adventure! Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan was the novelization of . Written by Vonda N. McIntyre, it was first published by Pocket Books in paperback – as #7 in the numbered series – in . Summary ;From the book jacket: :Prepare yourself for warp 10 excitement! :The galaxy's ultimate future is in the hands of James Kirk, Mr. Spock and the indomitable crew of the … :The galaxy's ultimate weapon is in the hands of the evil Khan and his followers. :A battle that will shake the universe cannot be avoided… and the ultimate adventure is about to begin. Prologue Lieutenant JG Saavik takes the no-win scenario test, and loses. Chapter 1 Rear Admiral James T. Kirk ends the scenario and surveys the destruction. After conversing with his former senior staff, he attends a cadet debriefing. He bids Spock farewell after receiving Spock's gift of A Tale of Two Cities. Chapter 2 Commander Pavel Chekov records a log entry aboard ''Reliant''. Background information * Saavik is revealed to be half-Romulan. This information originated from the script; however, it did not appear in the final cut of the film. * A brief romantic interest between Saavik and David Marcus is suggested in the novel. * Saavik also helps out Peter Preston with his studies, and the young Peter has a crush on her. When Preston dies Saavik has a deep emotional reaction to his death, locking herself in a room and throwing a chair and crying. Preston is also revealed to be the nephew of Montgomery Scott which was cut from the original theatrical version of the film. * Ceti Alpha V and Regula I are referred to repeatedly as "Alpha Ceti V" and "Regulus I" in the novel. * A subplot involving the Regula I science staff is also prominent in the novelization, centering around two young physicists, Del March and Vance Madison. The deaths and torture of the science staff is given much more detail as well. * Joachim's character is fleshed out more and he is more merciful when the Regula I science staff are being tortured. * Jedda is a Deltan, as in the early drafts of the film's screenplay. * The novel revealed that Chekov had the night watch on the Enterprise when Khan was on board and that Chekov had feelings for Marla McGivers. * Hikaru Sulu is mentioned to be promoted to captain, and going to get his own command soon. This was deleted from the film, but Sulu indeed get his own command later, in . * The Science Fiction Book Club released a special edition of the novel in hardback in . * UK and Australian editions were published by Futura Publications; Titan Books later republished the Pocket edition as part of its UK distribution of Pocket TOS titles. Characters ;James T. Kirk : Starfleet rear admiral. Around his birthday, Kirk gives a debriefing to the Kobayashi Maru scenario cadets before visiting Enterprise for an inspection. He teases young Midshipman Preston for boasting about the Enterprise, calling it a "death ship". ;Spock : Starfleet captain, commander of the training vessel Enterprise. ;Leonard McCoy : Starfleet commander, former CMO of Enterprise. ;Khan Noonien Singh : A genetically engineered tyrant on Earth from the 1990s. ;Saavik : Starfleet lieutenant junior grade, a trainee assigned to Enterprise. ;Montgomery Scott : Starfleet commander, chief engineer of Enterprise. ;Pavel Chekov : Executive officer of Reliant. ;David Marcus : Scientist and co-developer of the Genesis Device with his mother, Carol. ;Carol Marcus : Scientist and co-developer of the Genesis Device with her son, David. ;Uhura : Starfleet commander, communications officer of Enterprise. ;Hikaru Sulu : Starfleet captain awaiting his first command, former helmsman of Enterprise. Kirk congratulated Sulu on his pending assignment to Excelsior. ;Clark Terrell : Starfleet captain in command of Reliant ;Peter Preston : Starfleet engineering midshipman, nephew of Montgomery Scott. Preston is only 14 years old at the time of his training cruise. ABC TV airing of the film, as well as the later Director's Edition DVD.}} ;Jedda : Assistant of Dr. Carol Marcus. ;Delwin "Del" March : Physicist, member of Carol Marcus' science team. ;Vance Madison : Physicist, member of Carol Marcus' science team. ;"Stoney" Beach : Starfleet commander, helmsman of Reliant. ;Kyle : Starfleet lieutenant commander, communications officer of Reliant. ;Croy : Blond cadet-lieutenant who was on the bridge during the cruise. ;Mandala Flynn : Starship . Flynn's USS Magellanic Clouds was due to leave the galaxy. ;Marla McGivers : Khan's described his wife's death to Terrell and Chekov. ;Christine Chapel : Enterprise medical officer. ;R. Grenni ;Max Arrunja : Security commander. Arrunja was paged by Saavik during the Kobayashi Maru scenario, to prepare to assist survivors. References ; : Federation starship, a so-called "Galaxy"-class explorer. ; (NX-2000)}} : Experimental Federation starship prototype. ;"Galaxy" class : This is not a starship classification in the traditional sense, as this was a series of ships designated for the purpose of leaving the galaxy. at this point. Each ship was named after the galaxy they were investigating. It wasn't revealed if these ships were simply taking scans of the galaxies and then returning, or if they actually were headed towards them. The latter would seem to be ruled out by , where warp speeds still couldn't propel us to other galaxies in less than a few generations – unless these ships were meant to be generational vessels.}} ;Kobayashi Maru ; (NCC-1864)}} ; : Federation starship, a "Galaxy"-class explorer. ; : Captain Mandala Flynn's starship, a "Galaxy"-class explorer. This vessel was slated for a long term extragalactic probe. , and Magellanic Clouds is later referred to as Magellan in the Search for Spock novelization.}} Chronology *1996 Botany Bay launched *2233 – James Kirk born *2267 – Khan found *2283 – Romulan ale bottled *2285 – Kirk's 52nd birthday External links * * (#14) |next2 = Memory Prime (#16) |series3 = Novelizations |prev3 = |next3 = }} de:Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan (Roman) fr:Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan (roman) it:Star Trek: L'ira di Khan (romanzo) Wrath of Khan, The